This invention relates to a device and a process for the management of a network of audiovisual information reproduction systems.
International patent application WO 96/12255 describes a device for reproduction of audiovisual information commonly called jukebox. This jukebox is organized around a system unit that manages audiovisual reproduction means and means for memorizing at least one audiovisual information corresponding at least to the sound reproduction of one song. The system unit also manages telecommunication means such as a modem, particularly to enable downloading of audiovisual information from a host server. Management of orders for new songs and for changing settings requires either that an operator should visit the site on which the jukebox is installed, or that the operator should use a computer with a link to the host server. Furthermore, management operations that can be performed through the link with the host server are limited to ordering new musical selections. 
Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to overcome the disadvantages of prior art by proposing a device for management of audiovisual information reproduction systems that can be used to manage all information related to audiovisual information reproduction systems and their operation in a simple and centralized manner.
This purpose is achieved by the fact that the device for management of a network of audiovisual information reproduction systems is characterized in that it comprises a database with a plurality of sets of arrays, each array containing grouped information either about the composition of a jukebox, or the use of the jukebox, or the payment of fees, the database is managed by a computer server provided with means of connection with audiovisual information reproduction systems to firstly receive messages sent by each audiovisual information reproduction device and containing information necessary to update determined sets of arrays in the database, and secondly to send messages to each audiovisual information reproduction device in order to update data or the program for each audiovisual information reproduction device with information stored in at least one set of arrays in the database and transmitted in this message.
According to another feature, a first set of arrays comprises general information about the operating status of the jukebox.
According to another feature, the first set of arrays comprises a number uniquely identifying each jukebox, the operating status of the jukebox, the password authorizing operation of the jukebox and the jukebox installation date.
According to another feature, a second set of arrays in the database comprises information about the hardware and software composition of each jukebox.
According to another feature, the second set of arrays comprises a group of tables containing all software that can be used on the jukeboxes, each program being identified by at least its name and its version number.
According to another feature, the second set of arrays comprises a group of tables containing the program names and versions installed on each jukebox, for each given jukebox.
According to another feature, the second set of arrays comprises a group of tables containing the list of hardware components usable in each jukebox, each component being identified by a number, the group of tables also comprising an argument corresponding to the number of the jukebox on which the component is installed.
According to another feature, the second set of arrays comprises a group of tables containing the descriptions of each software and/or a group of tables listing incompatibilities between the software and/or a group of tables containing descriptions of each hardware component, and/or a group of tables listing incompatibilities between components and software, and/or a group of tables containing the list of software associated with hardware components.
According to another feature, a third set of arrays comprising a first subset contains all possible values for the different operating and setting parameter sets for all jukeboxes, each value for a parameter set being identified by a unique number.
According to another feature, a second subset of the third set of arrays associates an identifier of the operating and setting parameter set contained in a group of tables in the first subset of the first group, for each jukebox identifier.
According to another feature, the parameter sets contain the different possible passwords in a first group of tables and/or the prices of songs in a second group of tables and/or the setting of a remote control of a jukebox in a third group of tables and/or the number of free songs usable in a third group of tables and/or Internet connection elements in a fourth group of tables.
According to another feature, a fourth set of tables determines the list of song numbers available on a jukebox with a given identifier number.
According to another feature, a fifth set of arrays comprises a description of all songs, artists and albums making up a bank of songs in the database, each song being identified by a number.
According to another feature, the fifth set of arrays comprises a group of tables containing a description of each song in the songs bank and whether or not it is available on each jukebox, a group of tables containing a description of each album in the songs bank and whether or not it is available on each jukebox, and a group of tables containing a description of each artist or group of artists in the songs bank.
According to another feature, a sixth set of arrays comprises information about the placement of a filter on each jukebox to prevent downloading of at least one song chosen by an operator.
According to another feature, the sixth set of arrays comprises a plurality of groups of tables that define all criteria for all filters that may be setup on each jukebox and applicable to at least one determined artist and/or at least one determined songs category and/or at least one determined disk publisher and/or at least one determined song, each filter being described in an array and identified by a unique number identifying the filter.
According to another feature, the first set of arrays comprises an argument corresponding to the identifier of the filter(s) applied to the determined jukebox.
According to another feature, a seventh set of arrays comprise information about operators that own or rent each jukebox.
According to another feature, an eighth set of arrays comprises the history of the use of each jukebox.
According to another feature, the eighth set of arrays comprises a group of tables containing the list of all identifiers of songs distributed on each audiovisual information reproduction device, this array being updated by the server on reception of a report file, by a determined audiovisual information reproduction device, and containing the list of songs distributed on the jukebox.
According to another feature, a ninth set of arrays comprises information necessary for the calculation of fees and the rental cost for each jukebox.
According to another feature, a tenth set of arrays comprises all instructions intended to update at least one audiovisual information reproduction device, these instructions being transmitted to the audiovisual information reproduction device concerned by the server as soon as the audiovisual information reproduction device sets up a communication with the server.
According to another feature, the tenth set of arrays comprises a group of tables identifying update instructions for a determined jukebox and the order in which the instructions must be executed on the jukebox and/or the date starting from which the server can transmit instructions to the jukebox.
According to another feature, the instructions contained in the eleventh set of tables are memorized before the date starting from which the server can transmit instructions to the jukebox.
According to another feature, the tenth set of arrays comprises a plurality of groups of tables containing update instructions possible on each jukebox, each instruction related either to an update to the software, or the addition of a new album, or the addition of a new song, or the management of computer files on a jukebox, or the modification of a jukebox operating parameter.
According to another feature, the tenth set of arrays comprises a group of specific tables comprising all identifiers of instructions that were correctly transmitted to each jukebox, the group of specific tables also comprises at least the destination jukebox identifier and the instruction transmission date, for each instruction identifier.
According to another feature, the tenth set of arrays comprises at least one group of specific tables defining events triggering a given instructions group.
According to another feature, a first subset of an eleventh set of arrays comprises information about setting up a promotion for the distribution of at least one song available on each jukebox, each promotion being identified by a number, and in that a second subset of the eleventh set of arrays comprises references of the promotion(s) applicable to a given jukebox.
According to another feature, the first subset of the eleventh set of arrays comprises at least one group of specific tables defining all songs for which there is a promotion, and the promotion start and end dates, and the first subset of the eleventh set of arrays also comprises a group or specific tables comprising price modifications of the songs for which the promotion is made.
According to another feature, payment of fees due for the distribution of all songs included in the promotion is charged to the promoter who initiated the promotion.
According to another feature, the server comprises a module for the display of information in the database in order to display at least one screen comprising at least one information display area and/or at least one information input area and/or at least one information selection area, each selection area provokes the collection of information by the server in the database or validation of information contained in each input area and each display area includes the value of an argument in the database.
A second purpose of the invention is to propose a process for the management of a network of audiovisual information reproduction systems or jukebox.
This second purpose is achieved by the fact that the process for the management of a network of audiovisual information reproduction systems or jukebox comprises a computer server with means of connection to information reproduction systems, characterized in that it comprises:
a step in which a jukebox is connected to the server to setup a communication,
a step with transfers of at least one message from the jukebox to the server,
a step in which the server processes the message to identify the jukebox that setup a communication and to update at least one table in a database controlling central management of the jukeboxes,
a step to search for instructions to update the jukebox, in at least one group of tables in the database,
a step for the construction of a message and then transfer of the message from the server containing the update instructions found in the database, to the jukebox that setup the communication.